Part of The Job
by Tempest96
Summary: Temporary One-shot. Maka and Soul both lover eachother, but will they ever get the guts to tell eachother or do anything about their feelings? Not a good summary, I'll revise it later. SoulxMaka.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been re-watching the series and decided that I kind of like the idea of the soulmaka pairing. So I thought I would give it a go! So I'm going to write a single chapter and if you like it and _comment_ I will consider continuing it.

~Tempest

* * *

"Great Job tonight Soul." Maka said watching her partner flash a brilliant blue as he returned to his human form.

"Heh," Soul chuckled reaching out for the soul in from of him," Itadakimasu~~~" He grinned opening his jaw, swallowing the soul with one quick munch. He let out a sigh. "Wadda ya say we go home now, this is the 3rd soul-hunt this week, hate to admit it but I'm starting to get a bit tired." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Ya, okay. Bring the bike around?" Maka stretched feeling the knot in her left shoulder tighten, she winced a bit.

"I guess we'll have to work that out too, wont we?" Soul comment, seeing his meister's obvious discomfort.

"I'm fine Soul, let's just go home." Maka grumbled, starting towards the bike herself, no longer waiting for the weapon to fetch it, as he usually did.

"Alright, fine then." Soul sighed, as he quickly, but coolly, followed after Maka. Straddling the monster, he kick-started it, and scooted forward, so that Maka wouldn't fall off. She quickly climbed on behind him, sliding forward until she was flush with the man in front of her. She blushed. You'd think after pairing up with the weapon when she was 16, killing a Kishin, and making him into a death scythe would have made her used to his presence, it did, but not entirely. When you live that closely with a person for over 4 years, it makes you realize some things that shake the Earth a bit. Just the other day Soul had come out of the bathroom with only a towel slung around his hips, and she had barely made it to her bedroom before she had the largest nosebleed of all time. What was that about?! She shouldn't have been thinking anything like that, or noticing it for that matter, about her weapon! They were just friends! FRIENDS! And even if she did feel something more for him than friendship, Soul had made it obvious, multiple times, that he hadn't felt the same about her.

He had always teased her about the fact that she lacked certain assets when she was younger, though not the case now, it had certainly showed how vain the boy was and she certainly hadn't found that attractive. But why was she feeling those things now? It just didn't make any sense, she subconsciously tightened her hold on the weapons waist, this was just so frustrating.

"Maka?!" Soul shouted into the wind, as they sped down the back alley. "You okay back there?!"

"Yeah...sorry." She said in a more hushed tone, considering her face was right by his ear, after noticing her grip, she loosened it slightly. She didn't want to fall off after all, some things about the boy _had_ changed, his driving habits certainly hadn't.

* * *

Soul was starting to worry about his meister. She had been acting strangely for a couple weeks now and it was really starting to weird him out, he didn't say anything though, that would totally be uncool... but... he was starting to consider doing so. What other choice did he have?! Maka had been avoiding him as much as possible, she wouldn't make eye-contact, and she was unusually quite( she may have been a book worm, but she usually talked his ear off) it was really starting to creep him out.

He looked over his shoulder a bit, watching the concentrated look on Maka's face. _If only I could read her thoughts, it would make everything so much easier..._ he thought to himself..._ It would be easier to get closer to her too..._ Blushing slightly he turned his attention back to the road, having those kind of thoughts about your meister was totally uncool, especially when he ended up having to take cold showers because of 'em. Growling slightly to himself, he tightened his hold on the handle bars and made a tight right turn, feeling Maka's grip on him tighten in fear of falling off.

_Even tough she tries to avoid me, this is one thing she can't._ He chuckled, earning a curious look. _There's a reason I drive like a bat outta hell. _

* * *

When they finally made it back to the second floor apartment, they both quietly stepped in and kicked off their shoes. Turning, walking quickly through the living room, Maka tried to escape to her bedroom, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Flinching she turned her gaze onto the red eyes watching her.

"Take your coat off, let's take care of that shoulder of yours." Soul said looking serious. It was a sure-fire sign that he wouldn't drop the issue until he got his way, but she still fought it.

"I said it's fine Soul, no need to worry yourself with it, really." Maka said, trying to shrug the hand off her shoulder.

"No"

"Soul-"

"Maka it's my job to look after you and make sure that you're fine. If shoulder and back rubs are part of the description are a part of that, it's fine with me. Now take your coat off, along with your vest so we can get this taken care of." Soul wasn't having any of Maka's shit tonight. he was tired of her trying to avoid him and if making a big deal about her shoulder was the only way to spend time with her then so be it. Damn it. They were supposed to be close, and he was missing the connection they had in a uncool way, and it was starting to make him mad.

"Fine." She sighed out, stomping over to the couch, shedding her jacket and vest along the way when... a thought came to life... a deviously fun thought. She quickly started to unbutton her dress shirt as well, _If he want's me to strip down, I'll strip down,_ she thought with a foxy, smug smile.

"Ummmm Maka...J-just your vest a-aand coat would have been.. would have been.." he hadn't had time to finish his sentence before his meister stood before him in just a mini-skirt, bra, and socks. "..what..what.." he stuttered again, totally uncool.

"If you want to get the knot out of my shoulder wouldn't it be easier to do so with no clothing," smirking she slowly reached behind her back for the clasp. Unhooking it, she moved her arm up to keep the cups in place, _wouldn't want to show him all the goodies would we. _

"Ye-Yeah, that m-makes sense I suppose." Soul said shifting slightly on his feet, fingers twitching, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

Moving over to the couch, Maka quickly laid down, resting her head on her crossed arms, smiling towards herself. _hehehehehe_

After a moment, Soul quickly followed after his meister, watching as her lie down on the couch.

He simply didn't know what he was gonna do with his meister, sure he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but did she feel the same way that he did? Her little trick just now proved that something was going on in her head. The bookworm he knew never would have stripped in front of him, in fact she was probably the lease sexually inclined person he had ever met. But obviously something had changed the girl in the last weeks. Placing a knee over the girl, he quickly positioned himself over her. Resting his bum on his ankles, he took in the expand of her flawless back. He had done his job well over the years, protecting the girl beneath him, throwing himself in harms way before her and his body showed that. He was littered with scars, ranging in severity and age. His largest was still the one from the black blood of course, nothing would ever compare to that one emotionally or physically. After that incident things between the pair had changes, his feelings had changed, or rather, been revealed. He had realized how he had felt for her that day, but he hadn't said anything, and he wouldn't until he knew for certain that she felt the same. He didn't want to wreck what they had with any confessions of love, that would be totally uncool of him. And he would also never admit that he thought she maybe wouldn't want to be with him because of the way he looked. Don't misunderstand, he was confident in the way he looked, but every time that his mid-rift was bare he could feel the pitying eyes of his crush look at his scars. He didn't want pity.

Quickly throwing the less that stellar thoughts of himself out of his mind, he hesitantly set about his task. Reaching over for the bottle of lotion his meister kept on the side table he quickly pumped some of the citrusy liquid onto his palms and gave them a quick rub together, _here goes nothing_.

* * *

_What in the world are you thinking! You are acting like a Blaire! And she's a fucking prostitute..._

She quickly pushed the degrading thoughts out of her head, focusing solely on the moment at hand. Soul's hands felt amazing. They were firm, but gentle, it felt like heaven. She let out a quiet moan, Lord Death, why had she been so against him touching her?

Slowly kneading their way up her back, Souls hands worked their magic helping to release the tension harbored in the smaller body.

"Mmmm Soul." Maka moaned, halting the hands of the man above her. "Soul? What's the matter with you keep going!" She said slightly annoyed, but in a mostly playful manner.

"N-nothing," Soul stuttered, shifting slightly to readjust the growing problem in his jeans. "You just,... never mind." he mumbled.

* * *

...so wadda ya think so far?! this is my first soul eater piece and I wanna know if its going good! I think imma continue into, it'll be updated next week.

Love

~Tempest


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

So,,,, I've been ignoring my stories lately and have only now just realized that I should really update some of them. Sorry for the delay. I was listening to Breaking Benjamin's-Agony, Weezer-Undone, Led Zeppelin's-Stairway to Heaven, and while writing this.

* * *

Agony, that's what this is. It's totally uncool, this feeling. Having to touch the flawless skin of the one you love, the love unaware of your feelings. To massage and knead her in such a way that gives her enough pleasure to let out moans that strike your soul. The tent in my pants is an obvious clue as to how these sounds are affecting me. And try as I might to tell myself to calm down, its really hard to ignore the perfect half naked girl, no, woman beneath me. I know Maka can be unaware of certain things, mostly of perverted nature, but she couldn't possibly be this blind. There's no way she can't see the way I feel, the way I act, the way I stutter when her beautiful eyes meet mine.

There's no way.

* * *

There's no way his hands can feel this good. The way they work at my muscles, the pressure, the calloused feel of his hands. God, his hands are destroying me. Wearing down the perfect wall I've built to keep these unwanted feelings at bay. Sure, the feelings aren't negative in any way, but if he were to find out that I have them, the consequences may be. And I just can't have that. I can't lose the only solid thing tying me down, the only thing keeping me from flying away in this sand-storm life.

He's a necessity, and if you take chances with the things you need, you lose them.

And she'd be damned if she lost her Soul.

* * *

Kneading the smooth expanse of back underneath him, Soul realized that he would never truly be able to keep his feelings from his meister, there was just no way. He wished he could tell her right now. Spin her around into his arms and just bare his soul to her, but that would totally be uncool.

He'd settle for something more simple instead.

"Maka..."

"Hmmm, what is it Soul?" She answered in a purr.

"Ummm, I, uh, was wondering if I could talk to you about something, but you can't make fun of me for how totally uncool I'm being!"

This definitely caught her attention," Fine Soul, I wont make fun of you. I promise, no matter how uncool it is." Maka giggled, sliding out from under Soul, turning to face her still kneeling weapon on the couch.

Soul hurriedly plopped backwards crossing his legs, putting some distance between himself and the half naked girl.

"So, what's on your mind?" Arm draped lazily across her chest, she looked on in curiosity as her crushed stammered.

After-all how are you supposed to bring this kind of subject up to the one you love, while hse's half naked and staring at you with big, green innocent eyes?

"Well, Maka, I... there's this girl I like and I really don't know what to do about it, and I don't think that she feels the same, and we've been friends forever and I really don't want to wreck our friendships if she doesn't feel the same way and..."

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down! Who are you talking about Soul?"

_Her Heart beat climbs._

"I, uh, I rather not say."

_It cracks just a bit._

"Is it someone we go to class with?"

_A shred of hope._

"Yeah."

_And now down it goes._

"Oh".

"Yeah."

"Are you really close to her?"

"She's one of my best friends."

So it has to be Patty or Tsubaki, or maybe even Liz. Well I definitely can't tell him about my feelings now.

She brings her other arm in front of chest, realizing how exposed she really is. _I cant believe I flirted like that with him, I can't believe I'm sitting on this couch basically NAKED talking about the person he likes! God my life sucks!_

"Well, uh, what was your question?" Maka asks quietly, trying to conceal the sobs trying to make the way out her mortified throat.

"How do I tell her that, ya know, I like her? Do I just come out and say it, or should I hint at it?"

"Well, umm, just find a good time to tell her. You can't just walk up to her and tell her you like her, you have to lead up to it. Make it romantic, make it meaningful. That's how I would do it." _That's how I would want you to confess to me._

"Alright, thank you Maka. Let's continue loosening-up that-"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm gonna head to bed now." Leaping from the couch she quickly picked up her clothes and quickly made her way to her room, quickly closing the door. _That Idiot._

* * *

_Well that was odd. _Letting out a huff, Soul too climbed from the couch and made his way to the bathroom, lingering images of Maka still clinging to the backs of his eyelids.

Closing the door, he leaned back against it, remembering the feeling of her smooth skin against his rough hands. He groaned, feeling the pulse beneath his jeans re-awaken. _God, she just drives me insane!_

Stripping down, he turned on the shower, needing to release the tension in his now awakened body. Grabbing the shampoo, he quickly scrubbed his head clean of the grime that had built up during the day, trying to ignore the ever growing problem that was his cock.

The feel of her smooth skin, still lingers on his hand, her perfume lingers in his nose.

_God, I give up!_

Reaching down he grabs his shaft giving it a quick, hard pump. Groaning, he imagines it's her hand teasing him, bringing him to the edge of sanity. He pictures her looking up at him with those big, green doe eyes as she lowers her head closer to his member, he feels the ghost of her breath across it's head. He feels her tongue circling it's tip before she swallows him all.

Groaning even louder, he starts to pump harder imagining how warm and hot her little mouth would be. How smooth her fluttering tongue would feel as she swallow him over and over and over again.

Growing closer to the edge his labored breath echoes in the small bathroom, water cascades own his back as he braces his hands against the tiled, white wall in front of him.

He pictures her spread out on the bed before him, one of her beautifully long legs thrown over his shoulder as he grows closer to her core. Her heat, her blushing face, and heaving chest. The beauty of the imagined moment becoming almost to real as he pumps even quicker. He imagines how tight she squeezes him as her enters her for the very first time, he imagines the arching of her back as he pumps into her over and over. It becomes to much.

"Ehh!" trying to catch his breath, the little sun-bursts in his eyes fade as oxygen starts to return. Guilt suddenly fills him, as he realizes the way he just imagined his meister.

"...ummmm, Soul are you, umm okay?"

* * *

Sliding down the the floor Maka let's the floodgates open. _How could I be so stupid, so naïve! Of course Soul would never feel that way about me. _

Leaning her head back against her door, tears streaming down her face, she continues to stew in her self pity.

"Ugh... Ah..."

What the hell, turning her ear to the door she starts listening intently.

_Souls taking a shower, I really need to take one too. I'll go ask him how long he's going to be. I hope he doesn't ask why I ran off like that._

Quickly throwing on one of Souls old shirts she grabs a towel, Maka wanders down the hall to the bathroom door, raising her hand to knock on the-

"Eh...Ah..Ah.."

_What the hell... Is Soul okay?! He said he was tried earlier, but I wonder... maybe he got an injury and just didn't want to tell me about it, that baka!_

Quickly changing her tactic, she quietly turns the door knob, careful to close the door quickly behind her, keeping out the cold air.

_Don't want the idiot to know that I'm onto him._

She starts tip-toeing through the steam filled room.

"Uh..Ah..Ma-maka..."

She freezes, how could he possibly know she's there. She stays still crouching lower, maybe he doesn't really see me. _He's probably just talking to himself._

"S-shit...Ah...ah...ugh...fuck...ma-ka"

_What the hell._

"Ehh!"

_There's-there's no wayhe was just doing_ _what I _think _he was doing right? I thought he liked some girl from our-oh...ummm...well. Do I let him know I'm here? I mean, If he likes me and I like him, then this really shouldn't be a problem. If anything this should solve a lot of the shit that's been messing with our teamwork lately._

"...ummmm, Soul are you, umm okay?"

* * *

As most of my readers know, I love cliff-hangers. Sorry, more reviews before an update.

~Tempest


End file.
